While a thermostat such as shown in the Henry Dreyfuss U.S. Pat. No. 176,657, issued Jan. 17, 1956, has been on the market for many years, there has been a constant effort to make the thermostat easier for the sight handicapped to use. The main modification has been in the size of the indicia which is more readily seen by the homeowner.
The present invention recognizes that sight handicapped persons more readily can use their fingers to feel the position of the control point adjustment knob and the indicia or numbers for setting the thermostat.